Thrale Kraysys
"I've stared down the abyss, and the abyss blinked." Thrale Kraysys is the last of the Atlantean Kingdom, protector of all aquatic life of the Earth's oceans and current member of Earthwatch. Biography All throughout her early life, Thrale was constantly moving. She and her father moved from sea to sea, ocean to ocean in search of possible Atlantean outposts after the fall of Atlantis. Scraping by on what food and shelter can be found where they happen to be, all seemed hopeless until Thrale discovered life on land, washing up on Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. Separated from the only other Atlantean and looking for answers, she maintained her roaming nature wandering throughout Mexico, using her Atlantean powers to aid the helpless whenever needed. Word began to spread of her deeds, and became known to the people as Thrale, the last Atleantean. Personality A lifetime of discovery and travel has given Thrale a very curious and observant nature, always eager to learn more about the world around her. A lot of people easily gravitate towards her friendly, energetic demeanor who knows how to make anyone relax and de-stress. She's also a gifted problem solver, being very observant and a very good communicator. Unfortunately, she's not very practical in her plans, can get stressed easily and overthink simple things and can be easily distracted at times. Almost feeling responsible for the happiness and well-being of those around her. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis: As an Atlantean, Thrale can manipulate water or any other liquid substance within a certain vicinity. Thicker, more chemically volatile substances require more concentration and detail. This water can also be shaped into nearly-solid objects than can inflict blunt force or slash through surfaces with enough force. Thrale can also use this ability to boost her swimming speed drastically. Water Lung: Her Atlantean physiology gives Thrale a pair of gills on the sides of her neck to allow her to breathe comfortably underwater. These gills can be manually closed to allow her to breathe on land and function identically to those of aquatic life's gills. Skilled Fighter: Trained personally by her father, Thrale has learned to become an expert of Atlantean martial arts. While relying heavily on being underwater with her opponent, Thrale is still capable of defending herself against attackers on land. Night Vision: This particular ability is inherent to Atlanteans, as survival in the deep ocean would be nearly impossible without night vision. Thrale can manually focus her pupils to contract in such a way that pitch-black environments become clearly visible, allowing for easier navigation and awareness. Sonar: Working in tandem with her night vision, Thrale can emit a high-frequency sound wave that alerts her to the presence of any beings or objects within a mile. Due to her being an Atlantean, this ability works far more efficiently underwater than on land. Temperature Resistance: Atlanteans were once widely spread across the oceans, and as such, they learned to evolve to the point where their skin was durable enough to resist temperatures below freezing to almost boiling. Multilingual: Specifically, Thrale is rather fluent in Old Atlantean, Spanish and English. Thrale is also capable of communicating with fish and other ocean life. Equipment Atlantean Glaive: Her father Kraysys had kept this weapon on him for years, it having originally belonged to Thrale's deceased mother. But once Thrale came of age, she was given this intricate weapon and was heavily trained in its use. Atlantean Fin Armor: Recovered from the ruins of Atlantis, this armor set was specifically designed for mobility and swiftness in exchange for heavy armoring. As such, the design is very smooth and streamlined, complete with fins on the forearms, calves and back. Relationships Kraysys Turma - FatherCategory:Earthwatch Category:Characters Category:Meta